


Control of the Monster

by The Morningstar Adventures (JosieRuby1)



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: God - Freeform, Hate, Heaven, Hell, Love, Self-Reflection, the Devil - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26797546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JosieRuby1/pseuds/The%20Morningstar%20Adventures
Summary: Lucifer reflects on the other side of him, the "monster" and sacrifices taken to do the right thing
Relationships: God & Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), lucifer morningstar and the monster
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Control of the Monster

**Author's Note:**

> Normally these are written by me and my friend Tom but this one was entirely Tom.

Chloe had ascended, and he was alone. Almost all over her allotted 120 years had passed, and she was spending the rest of them in peace, getting ready to meet her father when it was her time. Only the ‘good ones’ got to say goodbye, the rest were simply held in limbo forever. It occurred to Lucifer that, when everyone moved forward together that he might join them, just at the Gates. Of course, the Monster could never pass into the Silver City. Neither, therefore, could he.

Even as his all-powerful father thought of their true positions relative to one another, rethinking such matters due to the harsh path he had put Chloe on and whether the happy ending could’ve been done without him, Lucifer too thought of an important relationship. The Monster had been on his mind a lot, since he had – by now – long since decided to retain it and use its power for good, instead of seeking to destroy it as he once had.

Lucifer reflected on their ten-billion year history together. How it had taken no form, like all the gods, until he came along. How it had consumed his guilt, such was its source of strength and power. How he had given it form through him, and whether that was a good thing. Was such a creature a worthy price to pay to bring justice, and if not was that redeemed when he began using it only to contain his people? Then he reflected on something else. He thought of how the Monster mimicked his own ability to draw out peoples’ desires, through its own ability to draw peoples’ self-hatred. And then a thought, chilling even there, occurred to him.

 _That ability was how I thought I could summon the Monster. That was before it showed me that it was the one summoning me._ For him, millennia flew by in hours due to his vast lifespan, and from his perspective, he was around 300 years old. Only 2 of them had passed since his fateful decision to leave Earth, so it still felt very recent. He still remembered the feeling of being taken over by the Monster, while it claimed itself to be an instrument of justice. But it saw only flawed people who needed to see what they truly were. Such an ambition had its origin within Lucifer. _In the end, it was my behaviour that was predictable and manipulable_.

Only the action to remove himself from Earth, to let go of his apparently well–meaning actions which he had no place undertaking, had truly been his own choice. That, and the decision to stop the war. Everything else, the Monster was simply using the tendencies of its host to justify the horrors it inflicted on the world. It had no ambition of its own, only a hunger for guilt. Lucifer himself had given it such a lowly thing as ambition. Like the other gods, it was pure. His father was pure power, his mother pure knowledge, and the Monster was pure malevolence. He suddenly hated this thing, that he had to lock himself up in order to keep it contained. Sat forever on a chair before the Gates of the Hereafter, neither redeemed nor irredeemable. That was his fate, to be a truly balanced soul.

On the other side of the universe, his father came to the same conclusion. He saw himself and his son as two fine shades of grey, a spectrum instead of black and white opposites. He understood that the true answer to the free–will debate lay between their view points. And even as Lucifer sat there, it seemed to him that a new regime had come to power. A more nuanced regime than before, which allowed humanity to decide for themselves how they wanted to live. He trusted them though, as the very same exposure to the chaos of the world was what made them good.

He hated what doing the right thing had entailed. _But in the process_ , he thought, _I had my way. In the process, I prevailed._ Of course, he had no idea that his father was behind it. If he had known, his reaction would have been decidedly different. 


End file.
